


Obi-wan with Gold

by ryuuri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Drawing, Jedi, Traditional Media, jedi master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuri/pseuds/ryuuri
Summary: Playing with gold leafing on an image of Obi-wan Kenobi.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Obi-wan with Gold

[](https://imgur.com/qdYlNGO)


End file.
